Excess thoracic fluid retention can take various forms and can have different causes. As an example, thoracic fluid accumulation may result from pulmonary edema, which involves a build-up of extravascular fluid in or around a subject's lungs.
One cause of pulmonary edema is congestive heart failure (“CHF”), sometimes referred to simply as “heart failure.” CHF can be conceptualized as an enlarged weakened heart muscle. The impaired heart muscle results in poor cardiac output of blood. Consequently, blood tends to pool in blood vessels in the lungs and affects normal oxygen exchange. For this reason, pulmonary edema can be an indicator of CHF.
Pulmonary edema can present a medical emergency that requires immediate care. However, the outlook for pulmonary edema patients can be good if detected early and treated promptly. If left undetected, and consequently untreated, pulmonary edema can lead to death.